Azure Vega
Azure is an Arrancar that was created with the purpose of giving them emotions. By giving these emotions to Arrancars Aizen speculated that this would give them powers similar to if not greater than Ichigo Kurosaki whether this research is true or not are unknown his aspect death is endless despair. Azure is not his real name and was given to him by Ryuusei Tenkosei. Appearance Azure has a youthfully innocent appearance with wild bright dark blue hair, green eyes, tanned skin, he is 5'5ft. tall, has a lean muscular build, his hollow hole is located on his lower abdomen, while he has two mask fragments on both sides of his head. He wears a modified Arrancar jacket with a high neck, no sleeves and blue versus black lining, white hakama that he ties at the base, calf high boots, a teal blue obi sash and fingerless white and blue gloves. Azure does not normally carry his Zanpaktou because he thinks it scares people so he instead has it sealed on his wrist as a charm bracelet. Personality Like his appearance give away Azure is innocent, optimistic, and childish though when in battle he adopts a serious personality and seems to be more menacing in those types of situations. Despite his innocent appearance he seems to be more responsible than Ryuusei often apologizing for his calateral damages and offer Ryuusei's services to fix what he did. He is treated as Ryuusei's baby brother in the group and second-in-command when he is absent showing that he is trustworthy, and hardworking as he tries to maintain a peaceful atmostphere in the freelancing group that Ryuusei has gathered. He sees Kikyo Ryuusei's mother as his own mother and same for Ryuiji as his father. He considers the whole Tenkosei family his family really and refers to most of them with -san or -sama except for Ryuusei who he refers to as -oneesama. History Azure can not remember large parts of his past due to Aizen not continuing his experience when trying to give Arrancars emotion and was left in a small dark tube full of liquid that kept him in a comatose state. Until the day that a group of lesser Arrancar began wandering the corridors of Las Noches was Azure awakened, because of his lack of composure at the time Azure quickly dispatched the weak Arrancar with a cerro and began to journey to the outside world. Several years passed and Azure had become a leader to the lesser Arrancar that inhabited Las Noches growing increasingly bored of being inside the walls of the giant palace Azure opened a garganta and journeyed into a new world. At the time that Azure had opened the Garganta Ryuusei was still apart of the Onmisukido special forces and was sent to investigate a strange energy signature in the area this energy signature turned out to be Azure. Ryuusei sensing that Azure was not a threat had told him to go to a mountain on the northwest side of the seireitei and ask for Kikyo. Azure did as Ryuusei had said and teleported himself to the estate of the Tenkosei family and was welcomed with open arms. Since that day Azure has been by Ryuusei's side with complete and utter loyalty. Powers & Abilities 'Overwhelming Spiritual powers: '''Azure has icy blue spiritual energy that emmits from his body in a sort of mist or fog. His current level of spiritual power is captain-level. When in battle Azure is very serious and uses his spiritual pressure to intimidate weaker foes so he would not cause unneccessary death. It is hinted often that Azure spiritual power is rather menacing and fierce in certain situations. Spiritual energy that is emmited by Azure is often very cold at near below zero temperatures and can been seen frosting over surfaces and causing frostbite to his enemies. '''Cryokinesis: '''Azure has Cryokinesis the ability to control ice and can either create ice or use nerby sources of liquid or all ready existing ice as weapons or for other uses. Ice made with his Cryokinesis is very resilient and can be as strong as steal. He can combine his Cero with his cryokinesis and fire cero at below freezing temperatures with great accuracy that usually cause ice to gather around the target and shattering it. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''He is not as adept at using swordsmanship as Ryuusei but he can hold his ground while using bladed weapons. Most commonly when using his Cryokinesis Azure can create blades from the moisture in the air and send them flying toward his opponents, or coating his blade in ice to extend its reach or incease its cutting power. Azure usually fights with one hand and the other in his pocket similar to Ulquiorra Cifer. '''Master Hand-to-hand combatant: '''What he lacks in swordsmanship he more than makes up for in hand-to-hand combat. Azure thanks to teaching from Ryuusei is capable of great hand-to-hand combat feat such as the double bone a technique that he uses often and has made several variation of the technique. It is implied that vibration plays a large part in hand-to-hand combat for him. Azure can also coat his limbs in "Ice Armor" to increase the damage and effectiveness of his strikes. '''Sonido Master: '''Azure is far faster than the Espada Coyote Starrk the fastest of the Espada and can easily keep up with Ryuusei. When using hand-to-hand combat he relies on his speed and Hierro to take down opponents with great ease. He has developed a Sonido very similar to Flash step and can imitate a few moves such as Ryuusei's Shinsoku. '''Hierro: '''Unlike most Arrancars Azure's Hierro is very cold and can cause freezing but this is an ability that can be turned on and off by will but it is still strong Ryuusei was once sparring with Azure and described that "His Hierro is like punching a glacier even I feel a recoil when I punch." this shows that his Hierro is resilient and is also very effective in combat as he can use the resilience combined with his speed to create devastating effects. '''Enahanced Strength: '''Like all Arrancars Azure has enhanced strength an has an upperlimit of approximately 1,000 lbs. '''Cero: '''Azure's Cero is icy blue and can be fired from several locations on his body his knuckles, palms, knees, feet, and index fingers and can be fired instantaneously and multiple times similar to the former primo epsada Coyote Starrk. He is known to combine his Cryokinesis with his Cero and this drastically changes the attack for instance the color becomes a deep aqua with an icy blue electric aura and white borders along with the added effects of the Cryokinesis he can also freeze the cero mid blast and send giant pillars of ice towards his opponent. '''Other Arrancar Specific Abilities: '''He has every other Arrancar specific ability all more advanced than regular Arrancar and some Espada. Zanpaktou '''Muerte De Hielo '(''Lit. ''Ice of Death): is the name of Azure Vega's Zanpaktou. in its sealed form it takes the form of a silver charm bracelet with an icey blue diamond though it can be transformed to other forms such as when Azure had created a kodachi with a long blue and yellow handle and a bronze crossguard in the shape of a snow flake he wields the blade upside down. Apparenty neather the charm bracelet nor the kodachi are the true sealed form the real blade is an intricate scythe with a black blade. When the blade is released Azure is encased in a shiny blue sphere of levitating ice that glows white, once the sphere starts to crack Azure steps out and reveals his true form he has lost his mask fragments, grown several inches, and slightly resembles Aizen he is dressed in a black robe with ice covering his shoulders, a large part of his chest, and his forearms. Category:Arrancar Category:Character